Ssang Namja
by fabiastya arsiwi
Summary: childish-ssang namja vs cold and cool mechanic boy./"Manly, huh?"/"Aegyo mu seperti gadis asal kau mau tau, hyung!"/it's HunHan main pair/newbie author/need some critics and suggestions. ::Ada yang keberatan Sehun jadi belepotan oli disini! -i think it's so sexy- Check this out and enjoy


**Tittle : Ssang Namja**

**Author : Fabiastya Arsiwi**

**Main Pair : EXO's HunHan**

**Warning (s) : newbie, and it's BL/Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : i own nothing, but the story is mine (author's)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tiin Tiin~  
Suara klakson mini car sporty warna merah metalik memasuki halaman depan sebuah bengkel mobil besar di kawasan pusat kota Seoul.

"Annyeong paman Kris!" teriak seorang namja dari mobil itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya menyapa seorang namja tinggi menjulang berumur sekitar 45 tahunan yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang costumer. Umurnya boleh saja hampir setengah lihatlah, rambut pirang dengan tatanan menarik dan beberapa buah pierching di kedua telinganya akan membuat siapapun yang pertama kali melihatnya akan berfikir jika ia adalah remaja dengan ekhm wajah terlalu berkarisma jika tidak mau dibilang tua. Sebenarnya waktu ia berada di high school memang terkenal dengan wajah tuanya, namun sekarang dengan wajah 'abadi' seperti itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari umur yang sebenarnya.

Orang yang dipanggil paman Kris tadi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hah kau lagi. Bawa masuk,berikan kepada pegawai baruku di ujung sana."ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

"Trainee?"

"Ani, dia pegawai baruku."

"Kalau ada apa apa dengan mobilku kau harus bertanggung jawab paman."

"Mwo! Kau pikir aku sembarangan memilih pegawai?" sanggah Kris. Luhan terbahak di belakang kemudinya.

"Bawa mobilmu kedalam, nanti aku akan menemuimu setelah aku selesai dengan orang ini, okay?."

Seorang namja disamping Kris tersenyum. Bentuk wajahnya kotak namun memiliki senyum manis yang ramah. Ia tampak rapi dengan setelan kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans berwarna hitam gelap yang secara tidak langsung menunjukkan bahwa kedudukan sosialnya cukup tinggi.

"Ah, annyeong paman. Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan hormat.

"Dia masih semuran denganmu Lu." Kris mendesah.

"Jinja? Ah, mianhae." Luhan melebarkan matanya kaget sekaligus merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia telah menghina orang yang baru ditemuinya. Memalukan sekali.

"Tidak apa apa, Kim Jogdae imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan-ssi" Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Nde, aku masuk dulu. Anyeong paman Kris, anyeong Jongdae-ssi"

Luhan membawa masuk mobilnya ke dalam bengkel melalui koridor panjang dimana disisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat bilik-bilik yang diberi sekat berupa plastik bening tebal seperti gordyn mengerjakan berbagai keluhan mobil mulai dari maslah ringan seperti service rutin, lampu yang mati, pintu macet, sampai mobil yang memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Luhan-bumper pecah, lampu hilang, dan goresan dimana mana-. Benar-benar mobil manly namja eoh?.

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya didepan bilik paling ujung, dekat dengan ruang tunggu costumer yang tepat didepan bilik tersebut-rekomendasi Kris tadi. Setelah memasang rem tangan dan mematikan mesin, Luhan keluar dari mobilnya tak lupa ia memakai kacamata riben hitam dan sebuah topi beany.

"Annyeong~." Luhan menyapa seorang montir yang tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Namun rupanya namja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan malah asik mengelap tangannya yang basah sambil mengetuk ngetukkan kakinya membuat ritme yang beraturan.

"HEI TUAN APA KAU TAK MENDENGARKU?! Aish~."

Namja itu masih tak bergeming. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah tak berdosa. Jika saja ini berada di manga, pasti sudah terlihat jelas perempatan siku-siku di ujung dahi Luhan dan sebuah sweatdrop besar di belakang kepalanya melihat namja yang sedaritadi ia teriaki ternyata memakai headset ditelinganya.

"Aku dari tadi meneriakimu dan kau memakai headset? Apa apaan kau ini? Dasar montir baru tak sopan santun. Kulaporkan paman Kris baru tahu rasa kau."

Namja itu melepas headset yang menempel ditelinganya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Kau bicara apa noona, sudah tau aku memakai headset tetep saja kau mengajakku berbicara. Pabo."

"Jelas saja karna kau itu keter- ne? Noona? Aku namja! N.A.M.J.A NAMJA! Dan kuingatkan aku ini manly, ssang namja, ssang namja. Ingat itu! Berani beraninya kau."

"Aish, mana ada namja yang secerewet kau. Manly? Meremukkan mobilmu dengan balapan itu hal yang manly? Kau lebih pantas disebut kekanakkan"

"Kurang ajar sekali kau mengataiku. Aku pelanggan tetap bengkel ini dan aku sudah mengenal dekat dengan pemilik bengkel ini. Aku bisa kapan saja melaporkan dengan tuduhan tidak menyenangkan kepada paman Kris! Dan kau, err_"Luhan melirik nametag montir tersebut.

"Ah! Oh Sehun! Aku akan melaporkanmu setelah ini!."

Sehun-namja tadi memutar matanya bosan. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahknya ke wajah luhan. Refleks luhan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya dengan intensitas mata yang masih setia melotot seolah menantang balik namja di depannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali noona. Kau kesini untuk menceramahiku atau kau mau membawa mobil rongsokmu untuk ku perbaiki heh?" Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Luhan merasa terperangkap dalam mata Sehun. Ia seolah telah tersedot kedalam dalamnya mata Sehun. Perutnya tergelitik hebat namun rasanya menenangkan. Sedetik kemudian Sehun memundurkan wajahnya dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Luhan. Luhan yang masih belum sadar karena tersedot ke dalam mata sehun tadi hanya diam, bingung.

"Berikan kuncimu pabo." Ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"A..eum.. "

**_..Loading.._**

**_..Loading complete._**

"Mwo? apa kau bilang? Pabo? Kau yang Pabo!. Aku benar benar akan melap_mmphh!"

Seorang yeoja dengan corak seragam yang sama dengan Sehun hanya saja ia memakai rok span membekap mulut Luhan dan menyambar kunci mobil Luhan yang ada di tangan kiri Luhan lalu melemparkannya kepada Sehun.

"Nah ini kuncinya Sehun-ah, selamat bekerja nee~"

"Mmpfft~ Minnie noona kenap- mffft~"

"Diamlah pabo!"Orang yang dipanggil Minnie noona menggeret Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu dibelakang mereka, dan memaksa Luhan yang masih berontak duduk di salah satu sofa dekat dengan jendela.

Sehun mendengus,tersenyum sangat tipis. Saking tipisnya bahkan Kris yang menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pelanggan tetap dan montir barunya di radius 5 meter dari tempat kejadian tak mampu melihat senyum aneh Sehun.

"Dasar namja bodoh" Sehun memasuki mobil Luhan hendak ia masukkan ke dalam bilik bengkelnya. Kemudian alisnya terangkat keatas terkejut. Mobil yang memiliki penampilan sporty di luar ini memiliki assesoris dan interior serba warna pink dan ungu. Jangan lupa juga boneka rusa kecil berwarna biru di spion mobilnya.

"Huh, manly apanya?."Sehun mendengus dan tertawa kecil.

"Yak kalian!" Sehun berteriak kepada teman montirnya yang baru saja kembali dari istirahat makan siang.

"Bantu aku!"

"Nde!"

"Minnie noona, kenapa kau malah membela montir itu sih?"ucap Luhan frustasi. Ia melempar topi beannie nya di meja dan melepas kacamata yang sedaritadi a gunakan dengan memasang wajah marah-dan entahlah menurut Xiumin- yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie noona oleh Luhan- lucu dan membuat yeoja cantik itu tersenyum melihat tingkah namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya memisahkan kalian. Kalian ini mengganggu pelangan yang lain tahu."

"Tetap saja, huft blablablublabla" Luhan mengguman kata yang benar-benar Xiumin tak mengerti. Ah dongsaengnya ini memang lucu dan kekanakan. Luhat bahkan Luhan seolah merajuk seperti gadis.

"Sudahlah lupakan Lu. Eh, kau mau bubble tea? Menu hari ini bubbble tea loh~" rayu Xiumin. Berhasi! Luhan langsung menoleh kearahnya cepat dengan memasang wajah berbinar berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing kehausan sehari dan kemudian diberi majikannya susu segar yang nikmat. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah itu berubah menjadi sok jual mahal.

"Huft~ Baiklah, kali ini kuijinkan kau mengalihkan pembicaraan noona. Bawakan aku Taro bubble tea, berdebat dengan orang itu membuat tenggorokanku sedikit sakit."ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun yang tengah bersedekap di depan mobilnya, berjongkok dan membuka bagasi mobilnya yang sedikit remuk kemudian menyuruh montir lain di sampingnya mencatat apa yang menurutnya perlu diperbaiki atau diganti.

"Bilang saja kau haus!. Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar nee?"Xiuminmasuk ke ruangan di belakang meja informasi mengambilkan minuman untuk costumer sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri.

**Luhan POV**

Aku meluruskan kakiku yang sedikit pegal di atas meja sambil sesekali melirik sebentar ke arah bilik dimana mobilku berada yang hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca jernih.

Wu Service Station. Tempat ini sering kukunjungi, aku pelanggan setia bengkel ini yah karena hobiku itu, balapan, tentu saja membuat beberapa goresan atau cekungan besar jika aku kurang hati-hati mengendarai mobilku lebih tepatnya aku sering melakukan kecerobohan, jadi kau tahu sendiri lah. Bengkel ini memang bukan sembarang bengkel-tentu saja karena pemiliknya adalah paman Kris, Wu Yi Fan-yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki cabang di beberapa kota besar bahkan sampai ke China. Dan yang kukunjungi ini adalah bengkel pusat yang ada di Seoul, Korea. Kelebihan bengkel ini yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri adalah pelanggan bisa memilih apakah kerusakan mobilnya itu ingin diperbaiki atau diganti untuk mempercepat waktu perbaikan. Segala suku cadang yang disediakan tentu saja adalah suku cadang asli dengan kualitas terbaik. Selain itu bengkel ini terkenal dengan keramahan dan keprofessionalan pegawai dan montirnya dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Salah satunya adalah bagi pelanggan yang menunggu mobilnya diperbaiki mendapatkan makanan dan minuman gratis tanpa batasan kuota serta ada pula lima kursi pijat di ujung ruangan dan sofa bed disebelahnya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum memandang sosok yang tengah serius menangani kerusakan mobilku. Oh Sehun, sosok yang beberapa detik lalu beradu mulut denganku.

"Tampan juga dia, aish tapi hanya montir." Ucapku.

Hei, aku memujinya? Andwee! No! No! Lihat bahkan warna ramputnya pelangi, norak dan ingin kujambak hingga rambutnya rontok dan kupakai untuk gantungan kunci mobilku, memukul rahang tegasnya atau menendang pantatnya dengan betisku yang sangat kuat akibat sepak bola dan kemampuan berlariku yang secepat rusa. Hahahaha, membayangkan aku bisa melakuakan seperti itu rasanya pasti puas dan kemudian kata kata dingin dan nyeleneh seperti tadi berhenti keluar dari bibir seksi miliknya seperti tadi.

"Sial" aku memujinya lagi.

'Sadar Lu, sadaar!. Ada apa denganku sih? Apa setelah berdebat dengannya tadi otakku mendadak error?. Ck, Oh Sehun itu harus membayarnya!'. Batinku sambil bersedekap dan manggut-manggut.

"Ekhm~"

"Whuaaa! Whua! " Aku berjengit mendengar suara deheman berat tepat di telinga kiri dan tepukan keras di bahuku. Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada Kai. Gara-gara dia aku memiliki penyakit baru yaitu gampang terkejut meskipun sebenarnya hal yang membuatku terkejut bagi sebagian orang adalah hal yang biasa. Okay orang normal macam apa yang tidak mengalaminya jika kau dikerjai dengan mengatakan bahwa hantu yang ada di rumnah hantu hanya manekin mekanik yang digerakkan dengan mesin seperti robot dan diberi kostum menyeramkan, ternyata adalah orang asli. Meskipun bukan hantu asli, tetap saja. Aku menerima tantangan Kai untuk masuk sendirian. Dan setelah sampai di dalam semua hantu yang ada di rumah hantu bahkan bisa bergerak mengejarku, menepuk bahuku, atau apapun itu yang mereka lakukan untuk menganggetkanku. Aku benar benar terpuruk saat itu, kukira mereka hantu asli. Kai bodoh.

"Hahahaha, kau tak perlu berteriak seheboh itu Lu."

"Kau mengagetkanku saja paman!"

"Jinja?" tanya paman Kris tak percaya.

"Wae? Kau melamun eoh?."

"A..anniyo" jawabku gugup dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah Sehun berada,tiba tiba mata Sehun menangkap mataku dan membuatku semakin salah tingkah dan kembali menatap wajah paman Kris. Demi Tuhan, paman Kris sekarang mengeluarkan smirknya melihat keadaanku saat ini. Ya gugup, kali ini aku gugup melihat smirk paman kris. Aneh, mengapa pula aku harus gugup dengan hanya mengobrol biasa dengan paman Kris padahal biasanya aku akan meledeknya habis habisan jika ia mulai bertingkah labil tak ingat umur contohnya mengeluarkan smirk anehnya seperti ini. Sepertinya paman Kris mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan. Bahkan maling yang biasanya melakukan pekerjaannya secara professional akan gugup jika ia ketahuan mencuri, benar?. Sepertinya aku dan maling itu sekarang senasib.

"Kau menyukainya?" ucappaman Kris dengan smirk yang- demi Tuhan- mengerikan.

"Aku tidak menyukai Sehun!" sanggahku cepat.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyebut nama Sehun." Ucap Kris yang kini smirk nya berubah menjadi cengiran mengejek.

"Sial!" batinku sambil menelan ludah.

"Aniyo! Kau menyebalkan paman. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai montir kotor sepertinya. Lihat, wajahnya saja tercoreng oli hitam. Paman ada-ada saja." Aku mengalihkan mataku melihat ke arah TV Plasma di sebelak kananku menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Hish, mengobrol dengan orang berbohong isn't my style. Hei, dia datang!"

"Hah? Mana?"

"Hahahaha, benar kau memperhatikannya dari tadi kan? Dasar bocah hahaha."

"awas ka-"

"Arah jam satu"

"Mwo?"

"Arah jam satu."

Aku mengikuti arah tatapan paman Kris. Sehun yang tengah berjalan kearah kami. Aku merasa sedikit gugup dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Aneh, rasanya tanganku juga ikut gatal untuk sekedar menata poniku. Hei buat apa coba?.

Paman Kris tertawa melihat tingkahku yang jelas terlihat oleh siapa saja jika sedang gugup.

"Kau menyukainya Lu. Benar kan?" Paman Kris mengacak rambutku asal.

"Pamaaan! Andweee! Ya! Ya! rambutku, aish kau menghancurkan tatanannya!."

"Tenang, Sehun bukan tipikal namja yang memperhatikan penampilan seseorang."

"Siapa peduli? Aku tidak memikirkan Sehun, asal paman mau tahu saja aku hanya memikirkan tagihan bengkel. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Ya, dan kurasa kau memikirkan hal yang benar mengingat kau memiliki banyak won di rekeningmu hingga kau khawatir dengan harga tagihan yang semurah ini. Dan aku yakin Suho, appamu akan semakin bingung jika tabungan anaknya tak lekas habis."

"Pamaaaan!."

"Ekhm." Suara deheman datang dari arah belakangku. Aku membeku di tempat hanya karena mendengar suaranya yang sek-ah! jelek itu.

"Luhan noona, kau harus mengganti bumper dan semua lampu depan dan untuk body samping yang lecet masih bisa diperbai-"

"Aku namja, bodoh!" umpatku kesal.

"-ki, mobilmu siap dalam waktu 2 hari. Silahkan mengurus administrasinya di kasir dan pulanglah, aku jengah mendengar ceramahmu, noona."

"Kk..kau!" Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku menunjuk kearah Sehun. Seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun Sehun tetap berdiri di tempatnya mengulurkan papperclip kearah Luhan menunjukkan bahwa keterangan kerusakan mobil Luhan yang baru saja ia katakan adalah benar, tertulis lengkap di papperclip itu.

"Paman, kanapa kau diam saja eoh?" Aku melotot ke arah paman Kris yang sedang sok sibuk membaca koran otomotif tanpa memperdulikanku.

"..."

"PAMAN TOWER!"

"Wae?" gumam paman Kris sambil membalik halaman selanjutnya. Dia itu bodoh atau apa, mengerjaiku? Ayolah, bisa bisanya ia merasa sok tidak mengetahui apa apa padahal daritadi dia juga yang menyebabkan emosiku semakin naik.

"Pa- "

"Sehun, kembali bekerja" katanya datar.

Sehun memutar matanya, meletakkan laporan kerusakan mobil Luhan di meja kemudian berbalik kembali menuju bilik reparasinya tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun kepada paman Kris.

Aku menatap paman Kris. Hanya itu? jangan bercanda!.

"Apa apaan perkataanmu itu paman?. Kau aneh. Yang benar saja eoh? Biasanya kau akan teriak atau membentak begitu ada pegawaimu yang melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Dan ini, tidak hanya denganku saja orang itu berlaku tidak sopan. Bahkan denganmu saja tidak sopan. bagaimana bisa paman berlaku kurang tegas padanya? Lihatlah dia-" Aish, aku belum selesai bicara.

"Hei noona manly, apa sebaiknya kucuci pula interior dalamnya? Kurasa tadi tertumpahi cat bewarna pink cukup banyak. Setelah itu kupastikan warna pinknya memudar dan berganti hitam warna kesukaanmu, atau merah mungkin?." Dengan santainya Sehun berjalan keluar menuju biliknya kembali.

"SIALAN KAAAU!"

"pffft~" paman Kris menahan tawanya. Apanya yang lucu? Dari artikel yang kubaca pink adalah warna manly. Tidak percaya? Cari saja!

"Mengapa paman malah tertawa? Paman seharusnya kau memecat namja bodoh itu!. Argh! Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Teriakku frustasi.

Hei, bagaimana aku tidak kesal dari tadi namja ini memanggilku noona. dia ini rabun atau bagaimana?. Aku ini namja jelas. Yah walaupun aku ini memiliki wajah uke idaman-kata Kyungsoo, tetap saja aku ini namja, ssang namja, manly. Aku kapten sepakbola sewaktu highschool dulu, dan bahkan kemarin aku mengalahkan Chanyeol-namja jerapah dengan gigi pasta giginya yang kapten basket kampusku duel 1 on 1. Oh jangan lupa, aku ini pembalap liar yang tangguh, meskipun tidak sejago Kai. Oh, Kai sudah jarang balapan semenjak dia menjadi namjachingu Kyungsoo jadi sekarang aku yang menduduki posisi Kai sekarang. Untuk yang satu ini aku belum terlalu mendapat banyak prestasi. Hanya beberapa kali menang dan uang hadiahnya biasa kugunakan untuk merubah penampilan mobilku atau makan sampai kenyang di kafe langgananku bersama Kai. Banyak gadis gadis seksi yang mendekatiku karena aku yang seperti ini-manly. Ayolah, gadis mana yang tidak tertarik padaku?. Aku kaya, anak tunggal dari Kim Joonmyeon, professor sekaligus pemilik perusahaan multivitamin yang merupakan top brand di Korea. Aku juga salah satu dari sepersedikit siswa di kampus yang memiliki prestasi banyak mulai dari prestasi akademik dan non akademik, terutama sepak bola dan debat bahasa. Aku menguasai bahasa China, Korea dan Inggris. Itu karena almarhum eommaku adalah orang China. Oh, jangan tanyakan mengapa namaku menggunakan nama China bukan Korea?. Itu permintaan eomma ku dulu sebelum meninggal-ia meninggal beberapa saat setelah melahirkanku. Ia ingin jika aku memiliki nama China sehingga appa tidak melupakan eomma. Tentu saja aku memiliki nama Korea Kim Luhan. Namun karena dalam akta kelahiran di tulis Xi Luhan, maka dari itu aku tetap menggunakan nama China ku walaupun aku berada di Korea. Lagian nama itu bagus, kata appa namaku mirip dengan rusa – Xiao Lu dalam bahasa China- dan rusa itu imut kurasa, jadi tak masalah aku menggunakan nama Chinaku. Ya, gadis gadis itu memang menempel padaku seperti perangko. Namun sayang sekali, sebenarnya aku memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Ya, aku menyukai namja, aku akui itu. Namun hingga kini belum ada namja yang benar benar menarik perhatianku. Walaupun aku ini hobby balapan liar di jalan, itu bukan berarti aku memilikin sifat seperti berandalan. Aku suka kecepatan dan mobilku, suka ketika aku berhasil membuat lawanku kalah, dan karena aku manly tentu saja. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Sehun memanggilku noona? cih apa karena interior mobilku?. Okay aku suka warna pink lantas kenapa?. Bahkan gadis gadis sekarang menyukai warna hitam-warna namja, kenapa dengan pink?. Adakah undang undang yang mengatur itu semua? Tidak kan? Orang ini benar benar keterlaluan.

"Huft~Tagihannya kirimkan saja ke rekeningku. Annyeong!"

Aku beranjak dari sofa dan merogoh ponselku di saku celanaku, menekan speed dial sambil berjalan keluar dari tempat yang kini sudah menjelma menjadi neraka dadakan bagiku.

**End Luhan POV**

"Yeoboseo, Kai, jemput aku sekarang di bengkel paman Kris! Palli!" Seketika Luhan langsung menutup panggilannya kepada seseotang yang ia telpon tanpa menghiraukan jawaban-bahkan belum sempat menjawab sepertinya-si penerima telpon.

"Lu Deer, Bubble Tea mu!" teriak Xiumin dari kejauhan.

"Hyung." ucap seitang namja dibalik kemudi memecah keheningan di dalam mobil.

Ya, Luhan akhirnya berhasil bebas dari kejengkelan yang tejadi di bengkel tadi. Ia sekarang tengah duduk manis di jok belakang sebuah mini car memandang pemandangan dari jendela alih alih sedang tidak mood berbicara. Melihat tingkah Luhan yang demikian, dua namja yang duduk di jik depan saling memandang satu sama lain karena bingung. Namja yang tidak mengemudi dengan mata bulatnya hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Auramu mengerikan hyung kalau kau mau tau." lanjutnya.

"Diam kau kkamjong jelek!. " hardik Luhan pada Kai yang sedang mengemudi.

"Wae?! Aku kan bertanya karena peduli padamu hyung. Kau tidak biasanya semuram ini. Apa ada sesuatu di bengkel tadi?"

"Aniya." ucap Luhan sambil menyeruput Taro Bubble Teanya.

Bubble Tea?. Jangan kalian kira Luhan mengabaikan Xiumin tadi. Tentu saja ia rela membuang harga dirinya demi Bubble Tea meskipun ia kembali mendengar tawa Kris dan Xiumin yang membahana di ruang tunggu. Ditambah bonus wajah Sehun yang memasang ekspresi 'memalukan sekali kau' ia tetap tak peduli. Padahal semua orang di ruang tunggu itu tau wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Bubble Tea adalah segalanya apalagi dengan kondisi Luhan yang sedang kalut seperti ini, minuman itu dapat meredakan emosinya. Apalagi gratis tentu saja, siapa yang akan menolak meskipun kau anak orang paling kaya sedunia sekalipun. Barang gratis itu langka, ingat itu.

Tak betah dengan atmosfir mobil Kai yang sepi, Luhan mulai angkat bicara.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku sedang sebal dengan montir baru di bengkel paman Kris. Bisa-bisanya ia mengerjaiku"

"Yang bertanya itu aku, kenapa kau menjawabnya kepada Kyungsoo?"

"Aish, kau juga mengapa ikut-ikutan menyebalkan sih?"

"Jelas. Karena seseorang mengganggu acara kencanku dengan namjaching-AWW! Wae chagi?!"Kai berjengit ketika Kyungsoo-namjachingunya mencubit pinggang kai dengan kerasnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memasang deathglarenya kepada Kai dan mulutnya bergerak seolah bergumam sesuatu.

"AWW, Appo! Lepaskan Kyung, sakit aish!"

Hyung?. Kai 2 tahun lebih muda daripada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah kakak tungkat Kai namun Kyungsoo masih adik tingkat Luhan di kampus mereka, mereka satu kampus tetapi berbeda fakultas tentu saja. Kai dan Kyungsoo masih satu fakultas yaitu Seni. Kai mengambil seni tari sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil seni musik khususnya bagian vokal. Sedangkan Luhan berbeda fakultas, ia mengambil jurusan arsitektur. Jika Kai sudah memanggil Kyungsoo dengan 'hyung' maka itu artinya ia sedang serius. Mungkin untuk kali ini lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa Kai benar benar serius dengan rasa sakit dari cubitan Kyungsoo.

Luhan memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pendangan 'kalian ini kenapa?'

Akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya dari pinggang Kai. Bukannya apa apa ia hanya tidak mau menganggap kencan kali ini gagal karena Luhan. Jadi ia jiga tak mau mebuat Luhan merasa bersalah nantinya, walaupun Kyungsoo tahu, luhan tak akan pernah merasa bersalah.

"Ani, aku hanya gemas padamu." ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Luhan dan kemudian melotot ke arah Kai yang cemberut.

"Yak, kalian jangan umbar kemesraan didepanku. Cari hotel sana!."

"Enak saja kau hyung, kau kira aku sekejam itu apa?"

"Wajahmu itu mesum Kai." Kai sudah siap dengan kotak tissue di tangannya-hendak ia lemparkan ke Luhan- namun segera dicegah Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Kai, Luhan hyung kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Luhan dan kai sama sama memalingkan muka masing masing dan mendengus seperti anak kecil yang baru saja membuat kesalahan namun tidak mau meminta maaf duluan. Melihat hal itu, kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

'Sabar Kyung~' batinnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah meyakinkan dirinya. Demi Tuhan, menengahi Luhan dan Kai yang sedang begini itu adalah pekerjaan yang berat. karena salah-salah bisa jadi Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasaran keduanya.

"Kau kenapa tadi hyung, ada apa tadi di bengkel?" Kyungsoo yang mencoba menengahi pertempuran Kai dan Luhan dengan mengalihkan Luhan ke topik yang belum usai tadi. Dan benar, Luhan langsung menanggapinya dengan antusias. Kyung, kau memang pintar mengendalikan suasana!.

"Kyungsoo yaa~ tadi ada montir yang terus saja memanggilku noona. padahal kan aku namja Kyung aku kesal sekali. Dan dia itu dingin sekali Kyung, demi Tuhan dia menyebalkan Kyung." Kata Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersandar di bagian atas jok Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo melihat raut kesedihannya.

"Aish kau ini, namja apanya? Aegyo mu seperti gadis tau." Sela Kai yang masih terfokus dengan kemudinya namun sesekali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Wae? week~" Luhan mencibir Kai

"Kyungsoo yaa~" Luhan memeluk lengan Kyungsoo.

"Mwo! Jangan peluk peluk Kyungsoo ku hyung! Aish~"

"Wae?! Kau boleh memeluk Kyungsoo terus aku tidak gitu? "

"Kyungsoo kan namjachinguku hyung! Lepas!" teriak Kai sambil menampar nampar tangan Luhan yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo seperti koala yang tak mau lepas dari Induknya.

"Kai~" Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan kebiasaan namjachingunya yang overprotektif terhadapnya. Bahkan dengan Luhan, orang yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri bisa bisanya masih cemburu.

"Sebentar chagi, hyung satu ini perlu dibasmi dulu." Kai malah semakin menjadi, mengubah tampara pelannya menjadi jitakan jitakan.

"Ya! Ya! Kyungso ya lihat! Kau menyebalkan Kai!" Akhirnya Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo karena tangannya sudah pedas menerima tamparan sayang dari namjadongsaengnya ini.

"Makanya cari pacar hyung. Aku lelah kalau menjadi supirmu terus tiap mobilmu masuk ke bengkel. Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih, tapi masalahnya adalah mobilmu masuk bengkel seminggu sekali dan menginap disana dua sampai tiga hari. Dan selama itu juga aku akan menjadi supirmu kan?."

"Kau kan begitu juga Kkamjong."

"Sebulan. Selama itu aku tidak kembali ke bengkel hyung. Ingat aku sudah berhenti. Berhentilah hyung, atau paling tidak carilah taksi. Ayolah harga taksi itu tidak seberapa kan bagimu hyung." Nada bicara Kai mulai melunak. Kyungsoo disebelahnya tersenyum.

"Aku bukan anak manja Kai, aku hanya akan menggunakan uang yang appa berikan tanpa meminta kembali dengan nominal yang lebih." Kali ini Luhan juga mulai melunakkan suaranya.

"Ya, dengan menjadikanku supir gratisanmu begitu?"

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak ikhlas ya?" Lihan memasang mata anak anjingnya lagi tersirat rasa ingin dikasihani di matanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Yak! Kau jakat Kai! Kyungsoo ya~ namjachingumu menyebalkan sekali~" Luhan memasang aegyonya kepada Kyungsoo. Yang diberi aegyo hanya terkikik.

"Jangan terpengaruh dengan aegyonya hyung" sela Kai memperingkatkan Kyungsoo.

"Wae?!" teriak Luhan.

"Hahahaha, Kai benar hyung, carilah teman kencan. Kau juga sama dengan kami kan?. Carilah namjachingu hyung. Bukan kenapa kenapa sih atau karena aku pelit meminjamkan Kai, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu juga hyung, agar ada yang lebih mengawasimu. Siapa tahu kau akan berubah dan tidak ikut balapan liar lagi."

"Dengarkan itu hyung. Buktinya aku sudah jarang ikut balapan karena Kyungsoo hyung yang menyuruhku dan menggantinya dengan aktivitas lain yang lebih mengasyikkan. Iya kan hyung?" Kai tersenyum mengerikan-smirk. Kyungsoo merona dan memukul bahu Kai pelan, sedangkan yang dipukul tertawa geli melihat kekasihnya memerah karena malu.

"Yak, kkamjong mesum. Kyung kau harus jauh-jauh darinya. Atau jangan bilang kau sudah ternoda Kyung?!" ucap luhan sok panik.

Dan kemudian kotak tisu melayang ke kepala Luhan. Kai yang melakukannya.

" Jongiin~"

"Iya chagiya~ " jawab Kai manja sambil tersenyum manis dipaksakan. "orang ini pantas dilempar. Kotak tisu belum seberapa untuk namja manly seperti dia." kali ini dengan suara sadis.

"Nada bahasamu menjijikkan Kai"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya yang besar dan imut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Kedua orang didekatnya memang dikenal tak pernah bisa akur dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi seperti adik dan kakak kandung. Jika sudah begini Kyungsoo lebih baik diam dan mendengarkan kedua orang ini berdebat daripada menengahi seperti tadi tapi tetap saja perdebatan akan terus berlangsung. Poor Kyungsoo.

"Carilah kekasih kalau begitu!"

"Baiklah aku akan berkencan, puas?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Chanyeol mungkin, kemarin ia mengundangku untuk makan malam"

"Itu undangan makan malam pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun, hyung. Semua orang mendapatkannya" Kai mendengus.

"Ah? Jinja? Kalau begitu dengan paman Kris saja"

"Kau mau dibunuh bibi Lay? Sejak kapan kau menyukai om om seperti paman Kris? Kau mengerikan hyung."

"Ah, denganmu saja Kai!"

"Enak saja, aku milik Kyungsoo!"

Mendengar kata Kai barusan, semburat tipis berwarna merah hinggap di pipi Kyungsoo. Seandainya Kai melihatnya ia pasti akan langsung memakan Kyungsoo hidup hidup. Untung bagi Kyungsoo, Kai terlalu sibuk dengan pertarungannya dengan hyungnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin dengan Jongdae shii"

"Nugu?"

"Entahlah, ia pelanggan paman Kris juga. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di bengkel dan berkenalan"

"Jongdae? Kim Jongdae? Orang dengan wajah kotak dan bertampang tua, benar?"

"Eh, darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia sepupuku, kemarin ia mengeluh mobilnya rusak dan kurekomendasi bengkel paman Kris. Rupanya benar dia mengikuti saranku pergi kesana."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kenalkan padaku Kai" ucap Luhan antusias.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau kau menjadi sepupuku hyung.

"Kau jahat Kai" Luhan mempiutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Lagipula dia straight hyung."

"Err.. bagaimana kalau.?" Kyungsoo kembali menampakkan dirinya setelah sebuah ide brilian muncul dari kepalanya membuat Kai menatapknya dengan pandangan 'apa maksudmu hyung?'.

Kai tampak berfikir sebentar dan menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum, kai mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk dengan mata yang dalam keadaan membesar sempurna, Kai masih menggeleng. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menatap kedua orang yang tengah saling menatap -kadang terputus karena Kai masih fokus menyetir mobilnya- dengan wajah cengo. Saat Kai kembali terfokus pada jalanan, Kyungso menarik lengan kemeja yang kai gunakan dan memasang bbuing bbuing, memasang wajah memohon dan bibirnya bergerak seolah mengatakan 'jebal Kai'. Karena tak tahan dengan aegyo namjachingunya akhirnya Kai mengalah dan menyerah.

"Ah, baiklah. Besok datanglah ke kafe biasa kita berkumpul hyung. Akan kukenalkan pada seseorang." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar kata Kai barusan. Berhasil kan Kyungsoo?

"Jinja?"

"Nde.."

"Asiiik~ kau dongsaeng termanisku Kai~ " Luhan memeluk Kai dari belakang membuat Kai panik seketika dengan perlakuan hyungnya ini.

"Hentikan hyung aku sedang menyetir!"

"Yeaaay aku akan berkencan~"

A/N : Yoshaaaa~ Annyeonghaseyo FA imnida, FA desu, yoroshiku onegaishimashu~  
ini fict pertama FA yang dipublish disini, yep bisa dubulang anggota baru di dunia tulis menulis di fanfiction. Bermodal kurang kerjaan, kebanyakan melamun dan nonton tayangan ga jelas tentang EXO *kicked* muncul ide buat bikin bikin tulisan seperti ini, dan inilah salah satunya dari cukup banyak tulisan numpuk di folder leppi. :P

Gimana fict yang FA tulis ini?. Berhubung FA masih baru, FA butuh banget kritik dan saran dari author-author yang udah duluan maen di fanfiction ini, mohon bimbingannya senpai! *deep bow*. FA orangnya mau diajak blak-blakan kok, ga gampang tersinggung dan terbuka, jangan sungkan berbagi ilmu nde. Selain itu, ayo jaga tali silaturahmi sesama HunHan shipper disini! YEAAAH! *lambai lambai bendera 'HunHan'

Have you enjoy my fict?!


End file.
